


Tear that Cherry Out

by darkrosaleen



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2017, Cunning linguists, Fanmix, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: A fanmix for aethel's podfic of Wake Up and Notice. Songs for trying out your new ladyparts, and for falling in love with your best friend.





	Tear that Cherry Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake Up and Notice [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345717) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel). 
  * Inspired by [Wake Up and Notice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41011) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene). 



> Created as a complement work for Bandom Big Bang 2017. Make sure to check out aethel's awesome podfic!

 

[ **DOWNLOAD LINK** ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jwquskqd7csdcow/TearThatCherryOut.zip)

 

Woke-up-with-girl-parts is one of my favorite fic tropes. I love when it's a graphic love letter to how awesome it is to have sex with a vagina, and I love when it explores how different identities and roles change relationship dynamics. This fic (especially aethel's performance) is very fun and irreverent, so I picked a lot of fun, irreverent songs about female sexual pleasure. I tried to mix female rock singers with hip hop and pop, with a couple golden oldies thrown in as well.

As I compiled songs, an "if" theme started to emerge—if I was this or you were that, could we be together? If you were mine, what would it be like? It felt like a fitting undercurrent—beneath all the fun sexual exploration, sex swap fics have a ticking clock, and Gerard and Frank's concerns over whether their relationship will survive the change provide a bit more depth to the fic. But under it all, they've got the solid foundation of being best friends, so there are a few love songs mixed in too.

**TRACKLIST**

 

**1\. Need a Little Sugar in my Bowl - Bessie Smith**

I couldn't make this mix without the grandmother of all filthy female rock songs. Try not to blush.

 

**2\. Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts**

_Right or wrong, don't it turn you on / can't you see we're wasting time?_

 

**3\. Paris (Ooh La La) - Grace Potter & The Nocturnals**

_If I was a man I'd make my move / if I was a blade I'd shave you smooth_

 

**4\. Blow – Beyonce**

_Can you eat my skittles, it's the sweetest in the middle / Pink is the flavor, solve the riddle_

 

**5\. Take it Off - The Donnas**

_Come on and break me off (break me off) / cause I get what I want, and I like what I see_

 

**6\. La La - Ashlee Simpson**

_I feel safe with you, I can be myself tonight / it's all right with you, cause you hold my secrets tight_

 

**7\. You Drive Me Wild - The Runaways**

_Don't hold off, do it, I need your lovin' / I'm getting so hot, I'm cooking like an oven_

 

**8\. Shoop - Salt N Pepa**

_You're packed and you're stacked, especially in the back / brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that_

 

**9\. Peacock - Katy Perry**

_I want my heart-throbbing, ground-shaking, show-stopping amazing_

 

**10\. Rabbit Hole - Natalia Kills**

_Morning Mrs. Johnson, oh my god you raised a good one / I'm the teacher, he's my student, and I'm giving him straight As_

 

**11\. If I Was Your Girlfriend – Prince**

This is the only song on the mix by a male artist. The question of friend intimacy versus lover intimacy is central to sexswap fics, as well as the obvious genderbending elements, so I had to include it.

 

**12\. My Neck, My Back - Elle King**

_So lick it now, lick it good / suck this pussy just like you should_

 

**13\. Flower - Liz Phair**

_Everything you say is so obnoxious, funny, true and mean / I want to be your blowjob queen_

 

**14\. Twist – Goldfrapp**

_Put your dirty angel face / between my legs and knicker lace_

 

**15\. I Touch Myself - The Divinyls**

_I search myself, I want you to find me / I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

 

**16\. Kiss it Better – Rihanna**

_Mm, do what you’re gonna do, keep me up all night / hurting vibe and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye_

 

**17\. If - Janet Jackson**

_If I was your girl, the things I'd do to you / I'd make you call out my name, I'd ask who it belongs to_

 

**18\. Glory - Liz Phair**

_He's got a really big tongue, it rolls way out / snaking around in the club, it slicks you down_

 

**19\. (You Make Me Feel) Like a Natural Woman - Aretha Franklin**

I added this mostly as a joke, but you can't listen to Aretha without feeling lots of feelings. Now it's one of the most serious picks on the list.

 

**20\. Ego – Beyonce**

_You got the key to my heart, but you ain't gon' need it / I'd rather you open up my body, and show me secrets you didn't know was inside_

 

**21\. Ain't it Fun – Paramore**

These lyrics aren't a total fit for the fic, but I love the theme of coming to grips with reality and learning to love the life you have. It definitely fits the vibe of the final scene.


End file.
